This invention relates broadly to the art of brush manufacturing and, more specifically, to the art of fastening bristles to brush backs.
Normally, in the prior art, to fasten bristles to brush backs, holes are drilled into the brush backs at the positions where brush bristle tufts are to be located. The tufts are then inserted into the holes and retained therein by nails, glue, tuft retainers or the like.
Such a procedure is unduly complicated in that it necessitates the step of first boring holes into the brush backs. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and machine for mounting bristles on brush backs wherein it is unnecessary to first drill holes in the brush backs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an uncomplicated method and apparatus for relatively easily adhering brush bristles to brush backs without the application of glue, nails and the like.
It is yet another object of this invention to disclose a machine and method for fusing plastic brush bristles to plastic brush backs.